Duo's Tape Recorder
by duosbraid
Summary: uh well its stupid. that's all i have to say. i was bored half to death and i felt like righitng something stupid. its about duo tape recording himself while living with Heero. (for Heero lovers... i sorta made Heero like really stupid so sorry) Uh... gol


Sup sup?  
  
I do not own any of these characters. Yup. ^-^  
Duo's Tape recorder.   
Hey everyone! This is Duo talking. Well I'm just bored so I'm making a diary… well like a tape recorder diary… or whatever they're called. Well anyway, what to say… hmm… oh right, there's finally peace in the colonies and like all the Gundam pilots have really nothing to do. Well Quatre went back to his family and Trowa went back to the circus. Wufei ran off with Nataku somewhere. What is up with him and not being worthy with that Nataku? It's a freakin Gundam. Just jump in and control it. Well anyway… Heero and I live together. Yup. He ditched the bitch and left with me. Ain't that cool? Heh heh. Well I've been watching him lately and he sure is weird…   
  
Well first I tried to get him to talk more but… it just doesn't work! I made him get a gold fish. I told him that gold fishes are very calm and quiet just like him. It started off ok… but then… he started getting too attached to the fish. He started talking to the fish and everything. It sorta scared me but at least he was talking right? but then… after about a few weeks the thing died. You know how I found out? I was in the bedroom reading when I heard a loud "FLUFFY!!! WHY????!!!" I jumped out of my seat and ran in. There I saw Heero giving his gold fish mouth to mouth. I told him that gold fish don't breathe air but he just gave me that "I kill you" look so I didn't bother him. Heero managed to stick the gold fish back in the tank and somehow make it float so it looked like it was swimming…. Upside down.  
  
You know what the scary thing is? I was coming back into the apartment building when I saw someone up on the top of the building. I stared at him for a moment and I thought he was some nutcase. But then I heard a small scream. It went like this, "FLUFFY! IF I DON"T HAVE YOU I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! WHY?! I LOVE YOU FLUFFY!" I looked at my Japanese lover in horror and dropped the grocery bags and ran up the 16 flights of stairs. Well when I got there I was too tired to talk but I managed to get Heero back down. I told him that Fluffy was still alive. Remember? Still floating in the tank like usual. Heero looked at me and nodded. He said that Fluffy was still alive and that he was still swimming in the fish tank. But the he asked me why he wasn't eating the food he fed him. Well what did I say? I told him that Fluffy was fasting. Yes fasting. How that hell does a fish Fast? I don't know. I just told him that it was fasting and he believed me! And I thought he was smarter than that.   
  
Well anyway we kept the fish like that for a couple of days but then… it started to reek. So one night I got out of bed hoping Heero wouldn't wake up. Then I slowly got a small spoon and scooped it out of the bowl. I dropped it into the toilet and flushed. A gave out a small smirk and was about to walk out when I saw him. He was right there standing staring at me. "What are you doing Duo?" What do you think? I was taking a freakin piss. But then he ran to the tank and saw fluffy gone. What kind of name is that? Fluffy. I think he got it from a cartoon. Well anyway after he saw that he looked over at me and got a gun out of nowhere. Does he keep a gun everywhere he goes? He tried to shoot me a couple of times but missed. He should learn how to aim.   
  
While I was running away I finally managed to scream out, "I'll buy you a plant! They never die and they're quiet and calm like you! Much better then a gold fish right?!" Heero then stopped shooting and glared. "Fine Maxwell. You owe me. Better be a good plant."   
Well the next day I managed to get four 20-dollar plants from Plant a Seed. Then I came back home with a big cheerful smile and gave it too him. He stared at it for a moment and asked me what it does. I told him it grew. I guess he really doesn't know much about nature since he did live in the colonies. Well me too but I managed to get some schooling during my break. Well what does a plant do. I told him it grows. Yeah… and they're pretty. The Japanese boy fell for it. So then he had four plants that were set up next to the window with the bright sun shining upon them. It went pretty well. Better than the gold fish. Seriously.. the gold fish freaked the hell out of me. Or actually it wasn't the gold fish… it was the owner. Every time I got close to the tank he'd give me a look. It was that weird evil look he always has when he's about to kill something. He got a little over protective of it. well back to the plants.   
  
Ok, so once I came back from work and saw Heero watching the discovery channel. It had something about raising plants. I decided to watch it with him, ya know just incase he goes off somewhere and I have to take care of the thing. The show was total nonsense. I mean… talking to the plant? What is that? The weird lady said that talking to the plant helps it grow. I thought it was a load of shit but then… my little Japanese friend here…. well he believed it. So one day I saw him talking to the plants like he did with his gold fish. But… instead of saying soothing things I think he put the fear of God to them. Well actually the fear of Heero. First he saw the small red flower start to wilt. He stared at it for a moment and asked me if it was dying. I was about to tell him that it was going to die when I remembered the fish so I just told him that its supposed to be like that. But then after a while the plant turned brown and he asked me again. Well a dead flower isn't a good decoration to an apartment owned by Duo Maxwell so I told him it was. He really didn't seem to mind. But then…   
  
He got the flowerpot and faced it to the other plants. He glared at the other plants. It was a glare like "If you end up like this, this is what will happen". First Heero got a trash can and stuck it right in front of the other plants. Then he'd yank the dirt and the stem all in one piece and show it around so all the other living plants could see it. Then he'd mumble something. I could never make it out but it sounded like "Say Goodbye to your friend," but it can't be so well anyway he'd get the plant and dump it into the trashcan. Then he'd get the pot and just leave it so the other plants can stare and know that if they die that is what will happen. He looked at them with a glare and said, "He just couldn't cut it".   
  
Well so because of that we have the best looking plants in the apartment complex… but then again… the most terrified. Well so I guess the plant wasn't a really good idea but at least he has something to take care of right? well ok I have to go now. I think Heero is dumping another plant. Damn. I'm glad I'm not one of those plants. I'll say some more later. Bye!   
  
Authoress: Hey sup? Well the gold fish thing was my idea but I got the plant thing of the Good Omens. VERY FUNNY BOOK. So review tell me if ya liked it or if there was something wrong with it. Yeah I know. Total Nonsense. I was bored and I couldn't think of anything to write. I might right more on Duos Diary someday. Aite. Bye bye! ^-^   



End file.
